Sword Art Online: A Noob's Perspective
by BluMesa
Summary: A boy named Foruno Ichiro and his best friends try to survive in the world of Sword Art Online. Will they all make it out of the game alive?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Foruno Ichiro and this is my story of how I survived in the amazing world of Aincrad.

It all started when my friends: Jieimusu Areiku, Misotora Kashito, and my American friend Douglass Everburn and I were waiting in a line for 7 hours. We had even skipped school to get here in time to get our copies. We were just chatting away to pass the time, and at some point Areiku exasperated, "Man! I wish they would make a full-dive game of Equestria."

To which I replied, "Does everything with you have to be about My Little Pony?"

Areiku faked a laugh and elbowed my arm, "Oh, come on, you know you like it!" At that point, I wasn't in the mood to let this argument continue. So I shooked my head and let his jarring comment slide.

Kashito spoke up then, (to change the subject) and said, "Well what do you guys want to do when we enter the game?"

Douglass laughed, "None of us have even played before, let alone used a Nerve Gear. How should we know what we want to do once we get in?" Kashito was one of the lucky thousand people chosen to beta test the game, and he had forgotten that we didn't really know anything about the game. He'd tried to let us make an account on his Nerve Gear, but apparently the beta test only allowed one account per Nerve Gear. So we had to wait and endure the constant bragging about the game.

Kashito nodded, "That's true. Well, then I guess that I will just have to choose what we do then." Everyone laughed and then suddenly went quiet as they imagined the situation his decision would lead them into. Once we reached the counter, the clerk gave us a tired smile.

"How many copies do you need?"

"Just enough for the three of us," I said, waving my hands to include the two of my friends that had not yet received copies. We each paid for our disks and then returned to the parking lot.

"Let's head to my house now." I said. We were planning to stay up all night testing out our skills in SAO. Everyone agreed, and we started running to the train station that would take us to the other side of the city where I lived. On the ride, Kashito explained to us the basics of the game so that we wouldn't have to worry about it when we started to play.

I opened the door and everyone piled into my room. I pulled two futons out of the closet and threw them on the floor and said, "I call the bed, so you three can fight over who gets their own futon." There was a silent pause as the three threw death glares at each other, prepared to do whatever it took to secure that futon for themselves. Areiku quickly jumped on the bed, fending off Kashito and Douglass with two pillows weilded like boxing gloves. I sat on the bed watching them staring at one another after the initial struggle ended, and Douglass had claimed the other futon. When Kashito finally accepted his loss, Areiku threw his pillows back on the futon in celebration.

Kashito snuck a pillow away from Areiku and threw it angrily back, shouting "You suck!" Areiku laughed as he deflected the pillow off his arm, causing it to compact in Douglass's face. We all laughed while Douglass sat there stunned.

He shook his head and said, "Come on guys, we are wasting time that we could be using for SAO." I nodded and the other two settled down. We plugged our Nerve Gears in and lied down.

Once I was situated, I asked everyone, "Are you ready?" Kashito, Areiku and Douglass muttered a confirmation.

"All right then," I said, "Let's go."

Then in unison we commanded, "Link start!"


	2. Chapter 2: The First Encounter

After all the system checks were complete, I appeared in an empty space with a big screen and a keyboard. The screen read, "Welcome to Sword Art Online! Please enter a character name and a password below." I thought for a minute and decided to go with the name Sani. After I had finished my new username and password into the keyboard and pressed I was taken to a room with my character dressed in basic armor. For the next ten minutes or so I edited every detail of my avatar. When I was finished, I selected "Done" from the drop down menu. A message popped up that read, "Thank you for purchasing the game! Have fun!" I clicked the blue circle. Suddenly, a bright light appeared blinding me for a second as I adjusted to the light of the artificial sun. I had done it, I thought. I had made it to the world of Sword Art Online. Looking around, I noticed three guys standing in a group searching for someone. I figured they were looking for me so I walked over and said, "Heyo!" The tallest one, a well-built blonde guy in red armor, slowly turned to me and stared with bright blue eyes, as if he were searching for something. "Ichiro?" "Areiku? Are you always going to wear red?" "Took you long enough!" he replied. "Shut up," I demanded, "you should really call me Sani since we are in-game now." Areiku gave me an unconvinced expression. "Fine, then you guys should start calling me Akasuta." "Well, then I am Oshinobi," interrupted a player in blue armor, whom I had deduced was Douglass. The other player in yellow armor burst into the middle of the circle, taking a heroic pose in front of us all. "Screw you guys, I am the great Kaminaru no Pantsu!" "Kashito," Akasuta remarked, "that is a terrible name." "Did that even fit in the name bar?" Oshinobi added. "No, I could only fit in Kaminari," he replied. "Nevertheless, you will all refer to me as," pausing to pose heroically again, "Kaminari no Pan..." Cutting his second introduction short, we gave disappointed gestures and all responded with a strong "No!" Kaminari's argument was cut short by the ringing of a bell. The four of us looked around confused while thousands of people were teleported into the plaza. Apparently we weren't the only ones that didn't know what was going on. As I looked at the faces around us, there were two things that were showing on everyones face: confusion and fear. Even Kaminaru was surprised, and he was the beta tester of our group. "What could possibly be going on that has even got you scared, Kash… I mean Kaminari." I said jokingly. "I don't remember anyone saying that there was going to be a big tutorial like this at the beginning of the game," Kaminari replied. "Something is not right." The forced teleportations came to a stop. I noticed a flashing red hexagon with some letters in the sky. I squinted my eyes to try to get a look at it, but apparently squinting doesn't help in virtual reality games. Finally I made out the word warning and was about to say something when the red spread covering the entire sky. Then a red oozing liquid that looked like blood started leaking out of the cracks in the hexagonal patterned , I just stared in awe as lightning flashed and the glob started forming into the red cloak of a Game Master. He floated eerily over the thousands of players. The creepiest thing was that he had no face, at least, not one that was visible. The hood of the cloak shrouding all features in darkness. I could hear voices in the crowd shouting, "Who's that?", "Is that a Game Master?", and "Where's his face?". "Attention players!" The mysterious Game Master said, and the noise of the crowd ceased. "Welcome to my world!" "His world? What the heck does he think he's talking about?" Akasuta asked to no one in particular. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba." The man continued, ignoring the shouts from several players. "As of this moment I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu, but this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." I was shocked, we couldn't log out? Impossible! I waived my right hand down and accessed the main menu. It wasn't there! He wasn't lying. I looked at my friends, they had done the same thing, and they were as dumbfounded as me. I looked back at Kayaba as he continued. "You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the nerve gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the nerve gear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain, and thus ending your life." "What! That's absurd!" Oshinobi yelled. He then started speaking in english too quickly for me to understand. Kayaba continued to speak, "Unfortunately several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the nerve gear. As a result 213 players are gone forever from both Aincrad and the real world." "213 already?!" A random player gasped. "How can we know that we won't be next!" Coincidentally, Kayaba answered his question in his speech, "as you can see news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus you can assume that the danger of a nerve gear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly there is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost, and simultaneously, the nerve gear will destroy your brain." This caused an uproar. People all around me were shouting the fear clearly shown in their eyes. "There is only one means of escape," Kayaba said, "To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game." "Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please, see for yourselves." Kayaba added. I opened my storage and found an item called "mirror", I selected it and a small handheld mirror appeared in my hand. As I looked at my reflection in the glass, a light suddenly developed around me. By the yelps of surprise all around me, I could tell that it wasn't just happening to me. As the light faded, I heard Akasuta say, "Hey I was taller than you like five seconds ago! What's happening!" Confused, I looked in the mirror to see my face, not my avatar's face, but my own. "What just happened?" I asked. "Beat's me!" Kaminari said, "But, Akasuta's pretty upset that he's short again!" Kayaba spoke again, "Right now, you're probably wondering, why. Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the nerve gear do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason, to create this world and intervene in it, and now it's complete." "Wow someone has a God-complex!" Kaminari shouted. "This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck players." Kayaba finished. With that, he started to steam and his body evaporated into the sky. The hexagons disappeared, but everyone was still frozen with shock. "We're screwed!" Akasuka yelled as everyone started to freak out, and all hell broke loose in that pavilion. We had to get out of this place. I grabbed Akasuta and Kaminari and started pushing my way out of the center, and into an alley, with Oshinobi following behind. "Ok guys." Kaminari said once we had all collected ourselves. "I know where all the good hunting grounds that are by this city we should hurry and get a head start. First, though, I'm going to create party, just click the blue circle and you'll be able to see all three other names under yours." A message appeared and I pushed the blue circle. Kaminari continued, "Now that we are in the same group, make sure to watch out for everyone's health along with yours." Nodding in acknowledgement, Oshinobi said, "Let's get going then and beat this game!" The four of us checked the maps and headed off to the nearest hunting spot. 


End file.
